pkq_woodland_dwellersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pastelkittyqq/Idea Rambling
__TOC__ Idea Ramble Friendships Friendships are super important for every character, even introverts. Be sure your character has at least 1-2 friends. If you character is too much of an introvert to begin a discussion, perhaps the possible friend can initiate conversations with the introverted character. Or perhaps circumstances force them to talk to each other. With persistence, the two may become friends. *How much does your character trust his/her friends? *Does your character trust his/her life with his/her friends? *Does your character trust his/her secrets with his/her friends? *Does your character value the time spent with his/her friends? *How comfortable is your character with/around his/her friends? *Does your character tell his/her friends about his/her crushes? *Does your character tell his/her friends about his/her past? Relationships Rivalries Strangers Flings Children / Starting a Family literal everyone in wd is either gay or doesn't want kids lmao Personality Backstory Backstories are also very important for characters! Backstories can affect a character's... *Morals *Fears/Phobias *Goals *Opinions *Personality, appearance, & behavior *Expectations Physique A character's appearance can affect his/her opinion on him/herself, physical abilities/capabilities, and self-value. *Does your character look strong or weak? *Is your character slender, brawny, scrawny, or fat? *Does your character look repulsive, alluring, or boring? Mental Disabilities/Impairments / Mental Disorders/Illnesses *Blindness **How does a blind character explore and experience the world? *Deafness *Non-functioning limb(s) **Either a birth defect or injury *Personality Disorders... Remember to do your research before putting a mental illness/disorder on your character! **Paranoid personality disorder **Schizoid personality disorder **Schizotypal disorder **Antisocial personality disorder (APD) ***Think of psychopaths & sociopaths **Borderline personality disorder (BPD) **Histrionic personality disorder **Narcissistic personality disorder **Avoidant personality disorder **Dependent personality disorder **Obsessive personality disorder **Obsessive-Compulsive disorder (OCD) **Dissociative identity disorder (DID) (formerly known as multiple personality disorder) *Anxiety disorder **Generalized anxiety disorder (GAD) **Social anxiety disorder ***(Selective) Mutism *Mood Disorders... **Depression **Bipolar Disorder I / Bipolar Disorder II *Autism spectrum disorder (ASD) *Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) *Inattentive ADHD (ADD) *Schizophrenia *Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) ...etc etc Suspicion / Skepticism Religious Stance / Beliefs Morality What are your character's morals? Do they have a moral compass? Is it strong or weak? Or do they lack morals? Moral, amoral, or immoral? *Thoughts on murder? Murder in self-defense versus pleasure — is one or both justifiable or are both immoral/wrong? Should we play God with other people's life? Should murderers be killed to prevent more unjustified death caused by the murderers? *Thoughts on stealing/robbery/theft? Is it justifiable if the person really needs the possession for him/herself or a friend/family member? *Thoughts on cannibalism? Is it justifiable in any way? What if it's the only food source available? Is it justifiable then? What if someone cannibalizes because they want to, but they are in a situation where it's not necessary? *Thoughts on honesty? Is it a virtue that should be rewarded along with trustworthiness? *Thoughts on friends? Should loyal friends be helped as they helped you in your time of need? Or are you only out for yourself in this world? *Is it a dog-eat-dog world? Setting Goals for Characters *Friends. How many friends does your character want? 1 to 3 or as many as they can make? *Does your character have a best friend? *Does your character have a fling? *Does your character have a mate? If not, are they searching for one? *Does your character want to start a family? Are they able to produce offspring? Or would they rather adopt instead (in the case of an infertile spouse, fear of birth/copulation, or homosexual couple)? Thus far WD has had no successful families! *Does your character have a bucket list of things they'd like to do in their lifetime? Do they want to adventure? Do they want to try drugs? Do they want to join a gang? Do they want to become an Outsider or join a group? *Does your character aspire to reach a certain rank? Opinions *What does your character think about killing someone? Killing someone in cold blood? Killing someone in self-defense? Does your character believe in self-defense? *What does your character think about mates? Friends? Best friends? Comrades? Starting a family and having offspring? *What does your character think about deities and the afterlife? Do they believe in Aequilmorta and Paradise, Inferno, and the Dream World? Category:Blog posts